A Tale of Two Cities
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Rose and Ardeth arrive to spend the summer in London. These newlyweds are in for a holiday of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The thunder rumbled in the distance, as the rain pelted the windowpanes, waking the Medjai chieftain from his uneasy slumber. The bedroom was doused in a grey tone, as the curtains were slightly parted, letting in very little light as possible.

"Hmmmm," the woman next to him moaned, burrowing herself deeper under the heavy blankets.

It was early, as the clock on the nightstand ticked the minutes away. Slowly, Ardeth sat up and gently eased Rose off his chest and onto the pillows. Sliding out from under the blankets, he quickly tucked her back in before getting up. It was their first morning in London, a dreary and wet one at that, and Ardeth was exhausted. While he spent his fair share, sleeping in a bed or two during his stay in Cairo, he was unable to get any sleep the night before.

On the other hand, Rose managed to fall asleep easily, once her head hit the pillow. She all but removed her slippers as she got into bed, while her husband tucked her in. Sleep came easily for his young wife, for she could fall asleep just about anywhere, during any part of the day. Making his way quietly into the bathroom, Ardeth went about the normal morning ritual, before finding himself standing in front of the window.

The rain fell heavily against the lush green yard of the O'Connell mansion, as the sky lit up with lightning. While rain occurred in Egypt, it was scarce. Here in London, from what Ardeth could remember from his first and only trip before hand, it always rained. Too lost in his thoughts, Ardeth didn't hear the bed creak or the sound of footsteps making their way towards him. It was the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, which pulled him out of his daydream.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, her voice thick with sleep. "It's far too early to be up."

"I had to use the…wash room," he said, laying his hand upon hers.

Rose stepped from behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist again, before resting her head against his chest. "What's troubling you," she asked, quietly.

Ardeth wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep," he admitted. "I think the bed is far too…"

"Soft?" Rose offered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry, love. I should've told Evie to put a firmer mattress down."

"It is not a problem," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "It will take me some time to grow accustomed to such sleeping arrangements."

She nodded, "Well, since we're up,' she said slowly. "Are you in the mood to partake in taming….carnal pleasure, Mr. Bay?"

He looked down at her, only to be greeted with a shy smile and eyes filled with desire. "I think I could be of some assistance, Mrs. Bay."

…

"Where's Ardeth?" Evelyn asked, as she carried the teapot over to the table. "It's half past ten! He's slept through breakfast!"

Rose giggled as she stirred the sugar cube around in her tea. "He didn't get much sleep last night," she said, as Evelyn set the pot onto the table.

She scoffed, "God," she shook her head, moving back to collect the biscuits and slab of butter from the counter. "You're here for a visit, Rose. Not to tire your husband out with lovemaking, that he won't be able to enjoy the city."

"I will wake him before noon," Rose promised, reaching for a hot biscuit. "Besides, it's still raining! There's nothing much to do when it rains, Evie. And I don't want to catch a cold while on this holiday either!"

"But still," Evelyn shook her head, buttering a biscuit.

Rose set her teacup down, "Will we be able to find something to place under the sheets?" she asked. "I think the bed is too soft for Ardeth. He was up before dawn because of it, which is why I had to resort to using my womanly charms to tire him out."

The woman across from her snorted, nearly choking on the buttery treat. "I-I will call one of the shops," she coughed, picking up her cup to sooth her throat. "I didn't think about the differences between sleeping in a bed, when you both sleep on mats lined with blankets and what not."

"It doesn't bother me," Rose shrugged. "A bed is a bed, honestly. I've always been one to fall asleep no matter where I sit. I did doze off on the lounge chair, before Ardeth got me up and into bed."

"You do look exhausted, Rose," Evelyn said, taking in the pale coloring of her friend. "Are you ill?"

The young woman shook her head, "Just.. tired lately," she admitted. "I eat breakfast and then I'm back in bed, before Ardeth makes his rounds."

Evelyn nodded slowly, watching as Rose drank her tea. "Maybe all that lovemaking is taking its toll," she teased, trying to make light of the situation. "Why don't you go on up and see if your husband would like breakfast? We can put a tray together and you can bring it up to him if he wants to stay upstairs for a while."

"I don't think I've ever seen him eat breakfast in bed," Rose giggled. "Usually it's me eating something, while he dresses for the day."

"Well, there's always a first for everything," Evelyn said, as Rose stood up from the table. "Oh, let him know that Rick managed to obtain the coffee that he drinks. Took us a few weeks and his bargaining to get a six month supply."

….

Rose watched as Ardeth drank his coffee, before setting the cup down on the table before him. "I don't think I've ever seen you so tired before," she said, as he pulled her to his side. "Did I wear you out this morning?"

He shook his head, "I think I've adopted your exhaustion," he said, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Is this how you feel most of the time when we are home?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But mostly it's exhaustion from the heat or rolling around in bed with you."

"Ah," he nodded, as she giggled. "Then maybe you did tire me out this morning."

Leaning in to kiss him, Rose sat up and pulled the tray closer. "Have you tried these?" she asked, spearing a forkful of hashbrowns. "Some sort of American breakfast dish that Rick is obsessed with."

Bringing the fork closer, Ardeth opened is mouth and allowed Rose to feed him the shredded potatoes. "Hm," he nodded, chewing. "It is…pleasant."

"I could eat platefuls of this," she said, taking a bite of another forkful. "I don't know what's happened to me, but I've been feeling absolutely famished these last few weeks."

"You have been eating more rice," Ardeth said, watching her closely as she ate his breakfast. "Maybe it's a sign?"

Rose frowned, "A sign for what?" she asked, as he studied her closely. "That I won't be fitting in any of my clothes if I keep eating?"

"That marriage agrees with you," he said, despite the one thought that filled his head. "I should probably prepare for the day, before Evelyn comes in and questions our intentions for the day."

She nodded, "I hope she doesn't want to leave the house," she sighed, as Ardeth sat up. "The rain doesn't show any sign of stopping today."

Kissing her forehead, Ardeth stood up from the sofa. "Perhaps young Alex will have a deck of cards," he said, as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I would very much like to play that go fish game again."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was better in terms of weather, as the sun streamed through the curtains and warmed the hardwood floor. Getting ready for the day, the newlyweds took breakfast in the small dining room with Evelyn, Rick and Alex, conversing about their plans for the day.

"I figured you and Evie could head out and have time together," Rick shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee. "Alex will be heading to a friends house for the day and I figured Ardeth here would want to head down to the museum."

Evelyn nodded, "So I take it Rick told you about the artifacts that were recently brought in?" she asked, turning to the man. "The ones dating back to Ancient Mesopotamians?"

"He did," Ardeth nodded, as Rose reached for another piece of toast. "It is to be believed that they are somehow related to my people."

"A day at the museum will be nice," Rose said, slathering jam onto the bread. "Are you taking the bus?"

Ardeth shot her a warning look, while Rose giggled. "No buses,' Rick promised. "I figured a car would be safer, buddy."

"Dad, can't I go with you?" Alex asked, as Evelyn stood from her seat. "I don't want to go to Thomas's house. He doesn't do anything fun!"

"Alex, you need to spend more time with people your own age," Rick said, as Evelyn carried her plate to the counter. "I'm sure you and Thomas will find something to occupy your time."

Getting up, Rick carried his plate over to Evelyn and reached for the coffee pot, while Ardeth turned to the boy. "You remember that game I taught you?" he asked, as Alex played with the remains of his breakfast.

The now twelve year old nodded, "Well, maybe this Thomas friend of yours, would enjoy playing that game," Ardeth continued, as Rose watched him with a small smile.

"I'll go and get my things!" Alex said, pushing back from the table.

He chuckled as the boy ran off, storming up the staircase to the second floor, before turning his attention to Rose. "What?" he asked, as she stood up from her seat. "Did I give a wrong idea?"

She shook her head, making her way around the table to stand next to him. "No," she said, as Ardeth looked up at her. "It was probably the best idea."

"Oh god," Rick groaned, as Rose leaned down to kiss her husband. "Ow! Evie!"

"I'm going to freshen up," Rose announced, turning back to look at her friends. "Shall we leave in the hour?"

Evelyn nodded, "An hour sounds perfect," she said, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "I need to make a few calls before we go, but I will meet you in the front hall."

Nodding, Rose headed out of the dining room, looking back to catch her husband staring at her. She smiled at him, before turning to head up the staircase, giggling as she went.

"If you're going to bail, I rather you tell me now," Rick said. "That way I can make my own plans to head out."

"Rick!" Evelyn hissed, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. "Manners!"

Ardeth stood from the table, "I will prepare for our trip," he said, nodding briefly. "One hour."

Watching him leave quickly, Rick shook his head. "Better find something to occupy your time, dear," he said, setting the dishcloth down on the counter. "We'll be lucky to get out of here within the hour."

….

Rick and Ardeth returned around half-past five, with an exhausted Alex in tow. The rich aroma of spices filled the house, along with the sound of the record player in the sitting room.

"I think we should put the nice plates out, don't you think?" They heard Evelyn ask.

"I'm going to take Alex upstairs," Rick said, leading the boy to the stairs. "You go on and see what those two are up to."

Going the separate ways, Ardeth made his way down the hall to the kitchen, hearing the laughing between the two women and the sound of something sizzling.

"I didn't even know you could cook," Evelyn said, as she grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet. "I guess married life _has_ changed you!" 

Ardeth watched as Rose stood by the counter, slicing away at a bundle of herbs, before sprinkling them into a pot. "I've picked up a few things," she shrugged. "It took me _ages _to learn how to cook rice over a camp fire. I can't even being to tell you how many times I've ruined meals."

"Well, it's a wonder how Ardeth is still alive," Evelyn teased, setting a plate down on the table.

"Not all of her cooking is bad," he said, interrupting them. "Rose has improved greatly."

His wife squealed, setting the knife down on the cutting board. "Did you just get back?' she asked, making her way around the counter to greet him.

He nodded, "Oh dear, did Rick bore you to death with his commentary?" Evelyn asked, as Rose kissed him hello. "He does have the tendency to do that."

"We had a successful meeting at the museum," Ardeth said, as he followed Rose back to the counter. "Rick is with Alex upstairs. I believe he will be putting the boy down for nap."

"Let me go on up and check on them,' Evelyn said, setting the rest of the dishes onto the table. "I'll be right back!"

As Evelyn left, Ardeth watched as Rose went back to cooking, taking note of the traditional spices they had at home. "What are you making, my dear?" he asked, as she set the knife down again.

"Well," Rose sighed, wiping her hands clean on a towel. "Evelyn and I went down to the market and I got the idea that maybe….I could cook dinner for everyone. But instead of the usual that Rick and Evelyn eat, I thought maybe we could eat food from our homeland."

"Is that why Molokhia is being served tonight?" he asked, looking into the pot of various spices and chicken.

Rose nodded, "I also made falafel, hummus and what I hope is a yummy umm ali that they serve at the hotel in Cairo," she continued. "I've picked out a bunch of things that we don't get to have at home too. And Evelyn is willing to try some of the things we make."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Ardeth pulled her in for a kiss. "You have many hidden talents it seems," he said, as she smiled. "I wonder what else you have up your sleeve."

"Well," Rose sighed, running her fingers along the front of his tunic. "You might have to look up under my skirts for those other talents."

"Shall we look for them upstairs?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "As much as I want to," she started, patting his chest lightly. "I have a dinner to cook. But, you can search for all my hidden talents later tonight. After everyone's retired for bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Their first week in London went by quickly, much to Rose's dismay, as she wished for time to slow down during their stay with the O'Connell's. With the heavy rains flooding the streets in lower London, making it difficult for anyone to go out and have fun, Rick decided that some time in the countryside would benefit them all.

"Trust me," Rick said, as Rose questioned why they were leaving. "If we head up North, we'll avoid all this rain."

"I understand that," Rose nodded. "But… I don't know if Ardeth will be completely comfortable leaving London. At least here, we would be closer to the docks if we have to return home quickly.

"They have trains, Rose," Rick said. "And if you had to go home due to an emergency, a boat won't get you there quickly."

She sighed, "Ardeth detests the idea of being in anything that goes more than five miles," she shook her head. "If this was your idea, then you will tell him the plan. I can only do so much to bribe him to listen."

He rolled his eyes, " Evie's talking to him now," he said. "She sent me in here to tell you the plan and to escort you downstairs to the sitting room."

"My poor husband," Rose shook her head, as she followed him out of the room. "He was nervous enough about coming to London. Now to move up North for a week or two?"

"Nervous, huh?" Rick teased, as they took the stairs. "I don't believe it."

"Don't you dare tell him that I told you that," Rose warned. "Ardeth may seem like a big, tough man.. but under all that? He's in touch with his sensitive side, unlike many men."

They could hear Evelyn in the sitting room, trying to give Ardeth the best scenario to traveling by car. "Trust me," she said, as they stepped into the room. "It's much safer than a bus!"

Rose headed to Ardeth's side, placing her hand on his arm. "Darling," she said, as he turned to look at her. "Could you give us both a minute?"

"Of course," Evelyn nodded, as she and Rick quickly left, closing the door behind them.

"Rose, I thought we were to spend time in London," Ardeth said, as they sat down on the sofa. "Now we are going to some place in the North."

She sighed, "Rick thought it would be best if we spent some time outside of London," she said softly. "The rain has caused a lot of flooding downtown and the sewage is backing up in some places."

He was ready to protest, when Rose cut him off again. "It's quite up in the North, especially in the countryside," she reasoned. "And if we can escape the rain for a few days, that would be even better!"

"But what if we are called home?" he asked. "If our people need our help, we must be ready to return."

"Ardeth, I know this," she said, taking his hand into hers. "But we wont be too far from London, where we can get back to the docks and onto a ship."

Seeing that Ardeth was unsure about the sudden change in plans, Rose began to pout; her eyelashes batting.

Ardeth groaned, "Do not make the face," he begged, as she inched closer to him. "Rose…."

"It will be very romantic," she nodded. "You and me sitting out by the lake at night, looking up at the stars that wouldn't be covered by smog. We could have a little camp fire and spend evenings outside without having to worry about rain or the smell of… garbage."

Her husband remained silent, "You could finally see real farms and the animals!" she gasped. "English breeds and cows."

"Camels are not cows, Rose," Ardeth said, as she rested her head against his arm. "You know this."

"They are… Egyptian cows," she reasoned. "These are _English _cows."

He sighed again, "You won't have to walk down any sidewalks and see a bus," Rose said. "And I'm pretty sure we don't have any mummies in the woods."

"Alright," he gave in, earning a squeal from her. "But, I will only go if we can have messages sent to us quickly. We may be on a… holiday, but I'm still Chieftain. I need to be able to return to our people to do my duties."

"And you will," Rose promised. "This should be a relaxing holiday, love. Who knows when we'll be able to have another one of these… especially when we start having children."

Ardeth nodded, "Besides, you'll get to see how _my _people spend their summer holiday. I think that's fair, considering I've seen how your people spend the summer… all year around it seems."

She leaned up to kiss him, "I'll start packing," she said, once she pulled away. "And I'll let Rick and Evie know that we're going with them."

"I will be up shortly to help," he promised. "I must send word to the camp to let them know that we will be out of London for a few days."

Rose nodded, "If you're quick, I may just have a surprise for you," she teased, standing up. "It will be fun, Ardeth. Trust me."

….

The next morning, the O'Connell's and Bay's were up early to get on the road.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Rose asked, as Jonathan watched them pack up the car. "Did Rick uninvited you?"

"Why would I want to spend a week with two married couples?" he asked, as Rick and Ardeth loaded the bags into the trunk. "That's the last thing I'd ever want to do for a week."

Rose shook her head, "You better behave, Jonathan," she warned, hugging him. "If you land in a sticky situation, you'll be stuck there until we return."

He chuckled, "I will call later tonight to make sure you've arrived safely," he said, before moving down the steps to hug his sister goodbye.

After spending the previous day packing some of their belongings, everyone ate dinner early before retiring upstairs for the evening to get a full nights worth of rest. Rising before five, Rose and Evelyn rechecked the bags, while Rick gave Jonathan strict rules about who could and couldn't come into the house.

It would be a roughly three-hour drive from London to Nottingham, where Rick and Evelyn owned a summer home. While Evelyn and Jonathan came from old money, the house was bought with the money that came from their work at the museum.

"We better get on the road," Rick said, closing the trunk of the car. "If you want to get there by noon, we need to go now."

"Yes, yes," Jonathan nodded in agreement. "Go before I change my mind and join you."

Evelyn sighed, "Please don't do anything rash, Jonathan," she begged. "And don't burn my house down either."

Saying their goodbyes, Rose and Ardeth climbed into the backseat of the car, along with Alex, while Rick and Evelyn sat up front.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked, as Rick started the car. "Darling?"

"I am fine,' he nodded, as they started down the driveway. "Tell me about the countryside. What am I to expect?"

Rose laced her fingers through his, "Well, it will be very green," she started. "With hills and trees that cover nearly everything."

Alex snorted next to her as she spoke, "We probably won't see another estate for more than three miles, especially where we are," she continued. "But Rick and Evie do have a small farm on the land, along with a pathway that leads down to a lake."

Up front, Rick glanced over at Evelyn, who was smiling into the palm of her hand, as Rose babbled away about all the sights they would see.

"Give her ten minutes," Rick whispered, as he steered the car onto the street that would lead them out of the city. "She will be snoring away by the time we cross the city boarder."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she asleep?"

Ardeth turned and spotted Evelyn standing across the hall from the bedroom that would be his and Rose's for the week.

"Out like a child," he confirmed, as they both started towards the stairs. "Evelyn, I wish to ask you of something."

The woman nodded, "When you were.. with child," he started, as they went down the staircase. "Did you experience great hunger and exhaustion?"

"Well, at first, no," she shook her head. "I was sick all day for the first few weeks. But by the end of the first half of my pregnancy, I was always hungry and always sleeping."

Ardeth nodded, "Do you think Rose is pregnant?" Evelyn asked, as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Everyday I hope that is she," he confessed. "Rose spends most of her time sleeping, when we are home. And when she does eat, it always seems as if it's not enough."

"Have her monthlies been on schedule?" Evelyn asked. "If she hasn't had one since the wedding, then it's possible that she is with child.

He shrugged, "I do not remember," he said. "The last three months have gone quickly and we have been occupied being… newlyweds."

She laughed, "Alright," she nodded. "How about I ask her? I won't flat out give away the fact that you think she might be. But as women, I think only she would confess to me."

"I wish she would tell me if there was something going on," Ardeth sighed.

"Ardeth, she's young," Evelyn said, laying her hand on his arm. "At eighteen, I didn't dare tell anyone about the ongoing tale of my body. Even the first year or two that Rick and I were married, I didn't feel comfortable telling him about my women issues."

Evelyn saw that he was still upset, "Most likely, Rose probably doesn't even realize it herself," she shrugged. "The girl spends most of her time daydreaming about only god knows what and stresses over trying to please the people around her."

Ardeth frowned, "She may live within a Medjai clan, " Evelyn said. "But she's still a girl of London, Ardeth. To them, she'll always be an outsider, no matter how many support your marriage."

"She is homesick," Ardeth nodded. "I know she wishes to see you more and there are days when she refuses to come outside."

"It's normal to be homesick," Evelyn said.

"I worry that all the love I give her, won't be enough to make her happy," he said, as Evelyn shook her head.

Leading him towards the small sofa, Evelyn sat down. "We're talking about a woman who jumped out of an air contraption, leaving behind wealth and the finer things in life, to be with you," she reminded him. "If she didn't love you with all of her heart, do you really think she would've done that? Or even lasted the six months before you both got married?"

He shook his head, "See?" Evelyn said, smiling now. "I will try to get some answers out of her. But for now? Why don't you have something to eat and relax? It was a dreadfully exhausting car ride and if you don't rest now, Rose will surely keep you on your toes before bedtime."

….

Rose stood before the floor length mirror, examining her body closely. After a short nap, she pulled herself out of bed and went into the bath.

"What are you doing?"

She yelped, turning around to find Ardeth standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I.. I thought I had a mark," she stammered, as he made his way over to her. "Sometimes I have…reactions to fancy soaps."

"I see no marks," he said, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. "Did you enjoy your bath?"

"It was lovely," Rose nodded, settling back against him. "I almost feel asleep."

He chuckled, "You know, the tub is big enough for _two _people," she teased. "Maybe tomorrow we could bathe together?"

"If you are well behaved," Ardeth nodded, running his thumb along her belly. "I was sent up here to make sure that you were awake and ready to have dinner."

On cue, Rose's belly growled, making her giggle. "Is that a yes?" Ardeth asked, as she laid her hands upon his.

She nodded, "Do you know what we are having?" she asked, as he pulled away to grab her robe off the chair near the window.

"It was, as Rick insured me, a surprise," he said, helping her into the robe. "But that you are to dress casual tonight."

"Casual," Rose repeated, as they stepped into the bedroom. "Hmm, then I will not do my hair then."

The long red strands, lay damp against her back. "Rose," Ardeth started, as she pulled out a plain dress from the trunk. "Are you taking to your new life well?"

She stopped and looked at him, "Pardon me?" she asked, frowning.

"I just… Sometimes I think you are not truly happy," he confessed, as she set the clothes down onto the bed.

"I am happy," Rose nodded, making her way over to him. "This is the life I chose, Ardeth. The life I wanted."

He nodded, "I wanted _you," _she stressed. "Sure, there are days that looking at the miles upon miles of sand drive me crazy. But just knowing that you are there, makes it better."

Ardeth kissed her hands, "You would come to me if you were not happy, yes?" he asked.

"I would," Rose nodded. "But I will never have to, because I am happy. Marrying you was the best thing I ever did in my life, darling."

"Then maybe I am just imagining things," Ardeth said, despite the nagging desire to ask about her health. "Finish getting ready and we will go downstairs."

She nodded, standing on her toes to kiss him. "I love you," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled, "And I love you, ya Danaaya."

…

"So Rose might be pregnant?" Rick asked, as he and Evelyn got ready for bed later that night. "That was quick."

"Ardeth suspects that she _might _be pregnant," Evelyn corrected him, pulling the blankets down on the bed. "And if tonight's show of wolfing down two helpings of dinner AND two slices of chocolate cake, are any proof… we might become godparents to a bouncing baby by the end of the year."

Rick laughed as he climbed into bed, "It will be quite the picture," he sighed, laying back against the pillows. "The two of them with a baby."

Evelyn settled down next to him, "I think they'll be fine," she reasoned. "Rose will no doubt stress and panic, like any expecting mother would. But with Ardeth by her side, she will be fine."

"Do you wish we tried again?" Rick asked, after a while. "For another baby?"

"Sometimes," Evelyn admitted, thinking back to the last miscarriage that nearly killed her. "But it wasn't in our plan, Rick."

She rolled over to face him, "We have Alex and he's enough," she said, as he pulled her close to his side.

Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, Rick sighed. "We could always adopt a kid," he shrugged. "Just skip the late night feedings and diaper changes and go right to boarding school.'

"Why stop there?" Evelyn asked. "Let's adopt one and send them right off to university?"

'Or we could skip adopting a kid and get a dog?" Rick said. "And not one of those little lap dogs, Evie. I'm talking a big beast."

Evelyn snorted, "I don't think we're fully functioning to even have this conversation, Rick," she admitted. "How about we talk more about it when we go back to London?"

He nodded in agreement, "But we will have this conversation," he warned her, as she snuggled up next to him.

"Yes, darling," Evelyn yawned.

All desire to fall asleep quickly were dashed, when they both heard a muffled thump, followed by a moan.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked, as they both jolted awake.

"Shhh," Evelyn hissed, holding him down. "Probably one of the animals from outside.."

Before she could continue talking, there was another thump, followed by a giggle. "Ardeth!" a muffled cry from upstairs sounded.

Rick groaned again, pulling the blankets up and over his head. "Oh dear," Evelyn gasped, as the well-known sound of bed springs squeaking began. "Well, at least she's working off the meal she ate today.."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sighed as she settled under the heavy blankets, rolling over onto her side. Next to her, Ardeth flipped through a worn book, taken from the library downstairs.

"How is your story?" she asked, as he flipped a page. "You haven't put that book down in hours."

"It is intriguing," he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the page before him. "A bit dry, but not so much that I would stop reading it."

Suppressing a sigh, Rose pushed her head deeper into the pillow and went back to staring at the hem of the top sheet. After spending the previous day resting and taking a tour of the house, Rose and Ardeth woke early the next morning for breakfast. Afterwards, Rick took Alex for a short drive uphill to collect a few necessities to get them through the week.

"_We'll need plenty of food to get us through til Sunday," _Rick said, as Evelyn set the plates into the sink. "_Especially if Rose continues to eat like a former starvation patient." _

While they were off, Evelyn had her own tasks for the day, airing out rooms and returning phone calls that came through the night before. The absence of their friends, left the couple with little to do. Proven to be too exhausted to take another tumble in bed with her husband, Ardeth ordered her to lie down and rest, while he searched for something to keep her occupied. Returning to the room, twenty minutes later, he brought a stack of books and what looked like an abandoned needlework project.

"You are bored," Ardeth said, as he continued to read. "I told you to try the needlework."

"I'm not a….spinster!" Rose groaned, kicking the mattress with her feet. "And I've read all of these books!"

He sighed, "Then nap," he suggested. "Before you complain later of fatigue, while everyone is ready for supper. "

She scowled, pushing the blankets up off her, as she climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?" Ardeth asked, as Rose grabbed her robe off the chair. "Rose?"

"I'm going to find something or someone to keep me occupied," she snapped, tying the belt. "My _husband _is rather occupied with fictional characters form the world of Charles Dickens, to take notice of me."

"Rose…" he started, as she slammed the door behind her.

Shaking his head and muttering his is native tongue, Ardeth went back to reading, knowing full well that his young wife needed sometime to herself to calm down.

….

"And he just bloody sat there!" Rose cried, as Evelyn poured her a cup of tea. "He didn't even get up to follow me or apologize for being a right fouled git!"

Evelyn sighed, watching as Rose dropped spoonful after spoonful of sugar into her cup. "Rosie… I think you're being a bit overdramatic," she said, as her friend stirred.

"Me?!" Rose gasped in outrage. "How am I being overdramatic? Tell me how it's fair that when Ardeth wants something from me, I have to drop and do whatever it is that I'm doing to give him attention. But if it's me, he rather read a stupid book!"

"What's gotten into you?" Evelyn asked, shocked. "This is the first time, in a long time, that you've lost your temper."

Rose sighed, looked down at the teacup. "I don't know," she answered pitifully.

Evelyn reached across the table, laying her hand upon Roses'. "Darling… I want to ask you something and before you say anything.. just hear me out," she said. "Alright?"

"Alright," Rose nodded, looking up at her friend.

"Could you… is it possible that you might be…pregnant?" she asked, bracing herself for the freak out.

Instead, what she got in return, was unexpected. Immediately, Rose went pale and her eyes filled with tears, before she unleashed them. Bursting into hysterical sobs, she quickly covered her face and sobbed.

"Oh Rose," Evelyn gasped, standing up to move around the table. "I didn't mean to make you upset! It's alright if you're not!"

"I-I- think I m-m-ight be!" Rose hiccupped, wrapping her arms around Evie's middle. "I-I'm late!"

Evelyn ran her hand down the back of Rose's head and held her tightly, "Alright, let's start from the beginning," she said. "When did you last have your monthly?"

She shrugged, "B-before the wedding?" she said, sniffling. "A week before."

"And you haven't had one since?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "Oh Evie!"

"It's alright, Rose!" Evelyn insisted. "If you are pregnant, it's not like it's unexpected. You two are playing it safe, with the few forms of birth control out there. I highly doubt it's easy to get male barriers in the middle of the desert."

Rose hiccupped, "Besides, you two stated that children were the next step," Evelyn said. "That it didn't matter when they came, so long as they did. What's so bad about having them now, instead of a year from now?"

Sitting up, Rose continued to cry as Evelyn wiped her face. "What is wrong?" she asked. "Hm? Talk to me, Rosie."

"We live in the middle of nowhere, Evie," she said. "And my home is with a group of people, whom only a few accept me. How can we bring children into the world, when they will be only half Egyptian and half British? I could give Ardeth plenty of children- sons and daughters- but they will never be fully accepted. No one wants a mixed child as the heir to the clan, nor will they want their children marrying a daughter of a Chieftain who is only half the nationality of what her husband will be."

"You have a long way to go before marrying them off or having them take over," Evelyn said. "And who bloody cares what they think? You're the wife of their leader, Rose. They won't dare disrespect you or reject any child that comes from this marriage. Ardeth would forbid it!" 

Rose continued to cry again, "How about we send the boys out tomorrow?" Evelyn said, moving the napkin off of her lap. "I'll see if I can get a doctor up here while they're out and he'll confirm it."

The younger woman nodded, "Good," Evelyn nodded. "Now, how about you lay down for a while and rest? I can't send you back to Ardeth looking like this, Rosie. He'll want to know what happened and you shouldn't tell him until you know for sure."

"Okay," she said quietly, as Evelyn helped her to lie out across the sofa. "I'll come back in an hour or so to wake you," Evelyn said, taking the quilt off the back of the sofa. "Then we'll wash up and you'll feel a bit better."

"I feel horrible," Rose said, as the blanket was draped over her.

Smoothing her hair back, Evelyn nodded. "It's nerves," she reasoned. "Once you know for sure that you're pregnant, then you'll feel a bit better about things. Now you rest and I will tell Ardeth to stop reading those books! He owes you a big apology when you see him later."

"Don't tell him about this," Rose begged. "I don't want him to know and get his hopes up, only to be let down if there is no baby to prepare for."

Evelyn nodded, "I won't say anything to him,' she promised. "Rest for now. I should probably get the pantry ready for Rick and Alex's return. Lord only knows that they're going to come home with."

Collecting the tray, Evelyn made her way towards the door, stopping to look back at her friend. Curled up on the sofa, covered in a scratchy old quilt, Rose looked more like a child than a nineteen year old newlywed. The reaction about her potential pregnancy was a plausible example of how quickly her young life had changed, in the last nine months since leaving her friends to stay with Ardeth. Becoming a wife was one thing, especially to a man who was a leader to a clan. But adding motherhood, only after three months of marriage, was bound to make the young woman snap.

Sighing, Evelyn juggled the tray in one hand, while pulling the door shut with the other. Time would only tell if her friend would make the transition to both wife and mother smoothly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rose and Evelyn watched as Rick, Ardeth and Alex went off for the day. By then, Ardeth had apologized for the day before, as did Rose.

"_Are you sure you want me to go?" _he asked, after breakfast. "_I can stay and spend the entire day with you." _

"_You can make it up to me later," _Rose said, giving him a kiss. "_Go on and explore the English countryside with an American and a eleven year old. That's proper payback for yesterday." _

As soon as the car was out of sight and sound, Evelyn quickly called up the local doctor that tended to her, in all the years that she and Rick came out to the house. Securing an appointment within the hour, Rose was sent upstairs to wash up and dress for his arrival.

"He delivered Alex," Evelyn said, pulling out a simple dress and undergarments for her. "Believe me Rose, if you're indeed with child, he will know for sure."

Scrubbed clean and dressed, they waited downstairs for the man to arrive, which he did promptly at a quarter to eleven.

"Ah, Mrs. O'Connell," the man smiled, as she opened the door for him. "It's lovely to see you again, my dear."

"Doctor Carlyle," Evelyn accepted his hand for a shake. "Thank you so much for coming out so quickly."

He nodded, as she shut the door behind him, removing his hat. "It was no trouble at all, my dear," he said. "Now, where is the patient in question."

Rose held up her hand, giving him a small wave. "That would be me, Sir," she said, clearing her throat. "Rose Bay."

"You look quite familiar, dear," Doctor Carlyle said, as he shook her hand. "But then again, after nearly thirty years.. everyone starts to look the same."

"I suppose so," Evelyn said, leading them to the one downstairs bedroom that had been aired out. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Doctor Carlyle shook his head, "Thank you," he said. "But I sense that Mrs. Bay is quite eager to get her checkup. My secretary said it was an urgent matter, yes?"

Rose nodded, "I thin.. well, I believe that I am with child, Doctor," she said, as he set his medical bag down on the dresser top.

"What are you symptoms?" he asked, rooting around for the stethoscope. "You may sit, dear."

"Extreme fatigue," Rose said, sitting on the end of the bed. "Increased appetite, which leads to vomiting."

He nodded as he made his way over to her, "Any tenderness?" he asked, listing to her heart.

"Yes,' Rose nodded, breathing in and out as he moved the cold piece against her thin dress top. "And the biggest indicator.. I haven't had my monthly course since the week before my wedding."

"When did you get married?" Doctor Carlyle asked.

"April… three months ago," she said, as he pulled the stethoscope away from her chest.

"You do have symptoms that would suggest pregnancy," he said, as Rose held her breath. "Now, you may've heard about the recent studies that have been made in regards to testing for accuracy on pregnancies. And of course, since you are not my patient, I don't know your family history of other illnesses that would make me think otherwise…"

Rose nodded, "But naturally, women of your age or Mrs. O'Connell's, who experience the lack of their monthly courses, vomiting after eating and tenderness of say.. the breasts… I would say that you are indeed with child."

Evelyn squealed, "I want to do a pelvic exam, if that is alright with you Mrs. Bay," Doctor Carlyle said. "Mrs. O'Connell may sit with you as I administer."

"Oh.. I never…" Rose shook her head, as he went to his bag.

"It's going to be fine, Rose," Evelyn said, as she made her way over to the younger woman. "Doctor Carlyle will take one quick look at your…lower bits and will know for sure if you're pregnant or not."

The woman looked from Evelyn to the doctor, who was in the middle of taking instruments out of his bag. "You wont' tell Ardeth about this, will you?" she asked. "If he knew that another man saw me without my knickers on…"

Evelyn nodded, "For all he has to know, the doctor confirmed it by taking your temperature," she said. "Now, let's get you propped up and ready. The quicker you let him do the exam, the faster you'll get your answer."

….

By the time the boys came back from their day out, Doctor Carlyle had left. But before she could even pull her husband aside, she and Evelyn were rushing to put an early dinner together before the whining could begin. Afterwards, Rose excused herself and went upstairs to change into a nightgown, while Ardeth stayed downstairs to check for any messages that were delivered earlier in the day.

Rose was standing on the balcony outside their room, watching the sun dip lower in the sky, when Ardeth found her sometime later.

"There you are," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Evelyn said you were up here."

She accepted a quick kiss from him," Did you enjoy your day out?" she asked, as he settled next to her. "What's your take on the countryside?"

Ardeth shrugged, "It is very green," he said. "And you have a lot of sheep… and cows… and chickens."

Rose giggled, "It was a nice look at your former world," he concluded. "Though, I would've rather spent the day with you."

"Well, you have me for the rest of the day and forever," Rose said, leaning in to his embrace. "Are we needed downstairs for anything?"

"Evelyn took Alex for his bath," Ardeth reported. "And Rick is enjoying a brandy and reading the paper."

Rose nodded, "Then we have time to talk," she said, taking him by the hand.

Giving her a quizzical look, Ardeth allowed her to pull him to the bench near the wall, sitting down next to her. "What do you wish to talk about?" he asked, as she held onto his hand. "Another punishment for yesterday?"

"No,' Rose shook her head. "I have something I wish to tell you and I do hope it's something that will make you happy."

"Why would I not be happy?" he asked, as she looked down at their hands. "If you are to tell me your desire to bring home a cow, I will be happy to do so."

She laughed, "No, no," she shook her head. "A cow wouldn't last a day at the camp, let alone the journey back."

Ardeth reached up to fix the loose strand of hair that came out of her clip. "Talk to me, Rose," he said. "What troubles that extraordinary mind of yours."

"Ardeth…." She started, as he watched her closely. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide, as he stared at her in silence. Rose felt her heart speed up, as her eyes began to prickle with the threat of tears; her entire body began to heat up, as the panic started to settle in.

"Are you certain?" he finally asked.

Rose nodded, "We sent for a doctor," she rambled. "He confirmed it this afternoon."

He nodded, "Are you happy?" Rose asked, wincing at how ridiculous she sounded while asking such a question.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ardeth smiled. "Ya danaya, I am more than happy," he said, cupping her face with both of his hands. "I have been blessed by Allah more than I ever asked for."

"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him.

"You have made me very happy, Rose," he said. "A child this early in marriage is a good thing. We have been blessed, Rose."

Letting out an excited laugh, Rose was pulled in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around Ardeth. "I was so nervous," she admitted, when they pulled apart. "I knew something was different and it wasn't until yesterday that I really acknowledged the idea."

"I wish you had told me your worries," Ardeth said, smoothing her hair away from her face. "But I understand. These are things that women must discuss, before telling their husbands."

"Now we will be busy, preparing for a baby," Rose sighed. "I know you said you didn't want to bring much back from our holiday..."

Ardeth chuckled, "Anything for you," he nodded. "I am sure that once we return to London, you and Evelyn will spend your days shopping."

Rose giggled, "And Rick can teach you all there is to know about dealing with a pregnant wife," she teased. "The next six months will be interesting, darling."

"They will," he agreed. "Tonight we will celebrate; just you and me. Then tomorrow, we will tell the others. Though I am sure Evelyn will tell Rick beforehand."

"I made her swear on her precious collection of trinkets that she would keep her mouth shut," Rose said, as he caressed her stomach. "I want to see the look on Rick's face, since he always takes the piss out of us becoming parents- me especially."

He smiled, "We will be fine," he nodded. "We have many women, who are mothers to many children, that will guide us. And we have Evelyn and Rick."

Rose rested her head against his shoulder, sighing in content, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you tired?" he asked, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Not really," she shook her head. "Are you?"

Ardeth shook his head, as he slowly stood up. "Shall we go inside?" he asked, still holding her hand. "I believe this good news is good reason to celebrate, no?"

Rose smiled and stood up, "Lock the door," she giggled, giving him a quick kiss. "This news does call for celebration."


End file.
